Someone Like You
by Crime-drama lover
Summary: My take on what I think will happen in Barney's wedding thing set as a songfic to Someone Like You by Adele! Angsty, sweet, and heartbreaking  but not in the end!  I'm bad at summaries.
1. I Couldn't Give to You

**So this is a fanfic/songfic kind of thing. I'm using a different line from Adele's song "Someone Like You" for every chapter because she, and this song, blows my mind. All the chapters are stringed together into the plotline that I hope happens next season with the whole Barney wedding thing! I recommend listening to "Someone Like You" before you read it just to help capture the emotion and mood to the chapter but it will work whether you hear it or not.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own How I Met Your Mother or the characters or Adele's amaaaazing song If I did I wouldn't be here writing fanfiction!**

_I heard that you're settled down_

_That you found a girl_

_And you're married now_

_I heard_

_That your dreams came true._

_Guess she gave you things_

_I didn't give to you_

The gang sat around the table discussing work and sipping beer. They were all deep in conversation about whether Ted should use arched doorframes for the new GNB building, all except Robin. She sat unusually quiet, playing with her watchband. Most of the group was still working on their first beer, but Robin was already on her 4th. She had been like this ever since Nora and Barney had gotten serious. She went into a state of denial that nobody could seem to get her out of, let alone get her to admit it. Ted had tried to talk to her the night before when he had walked in on her crying.

"_Robin Scherbatsky? Are those tears I see?" He said jokingly_

"_Shut the hell up, Ted." She had replied, with much anger packed into her quiet words_

"_Robin, what happened," He demanded, "Tell me. You clearly need to talk."_

"_Get a life, Ted," she said in a piercing, breathy voice, "and stay the fuck out of mine."_

_She stormed out of the living room and into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her._

Just as the group had concluded that adding arches to the doorways would add class and a vintage feel to the building, Barney walked in, fingers interlaced with his new foreign adoration. Robin took a deep breath, determined not to cry.

"Hey guys!" He said pulling up a chair for his new lover, "we have big news!"

Robin gripped her beer so hard it could shatter at any moment, a lot like her heart. Her breaths were short and bated, uneven as the beats of her heart. She dared to look up at the beaming couple.

"We're engaged!" The foreign dark haired beauty exclaimed with glee

Robin could feel her heart breaking and the tears welling up in her eyes. She tried to look happy as the gang cheered and hugged the sickeningly good-looking couple. She couldn't keep the tears in any longer. She suddenly rushed to the bathroom as the hot drops rushed down her face in a flood. Nobody noticed her leaving as unusual; they all just thought she had gone to the bathroom or to take a call. Nobody, but Barney. He excused himself and slyly snuck into the women's restroom where Robin sat on the ground, pitifully sobbing.


	2. Hide From the Light

**I'm back! I hope you liked the first chapter It is all very angsty and stomach tightening stuff! So I wrote this a while ago but when I lost inspiration, I was on YouTube trying to strike it back up when I came across the most amazing Barney and Robin video ever. Just look up "Barney and Robin Don't Blame Yourself" on YouTube and you should find it. The maker of it is crazy talented! Anyway, it got my mind back in action so I owe the maker of that video for this chapter! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Thanks **

**Disclaimer: I don't own How I Met Your Mother or Adele or anything else that I could get in copyright trouble for, yada, yada, yada…**

_Old friend_

_Why are you so shy?_

_Ain't like you to hold back_

_Or hide from the light_

He slid his suited body down the wall and sat beside her trembling one.

"Robin-" He tried

"Shut up, just shut up, shut up, shut up!" She angrily said banging her fist on his thigh.

"What's wrong? What did I do? Is this about Nora and I?"

"No, well yes, but no. It's just, everything is moving too fast. Lily and Marshall are welcoming a baby in May, your getting married, I just feel like I'm getting left behind."

"Robin, you know that's not true. Is that what has been wrong with you lately? You've been so quiet. You hardly say anything. Are you sure that's it?" He asked with a concerned face, grasping her cold shaking hands, stroking them with his thumbs.

She closed her eyes to stop another stream of tears from coming and quietly lied, "Yeah, that's all."

He was about to get up and release her hands when she held onto them and pulled him back to the floor.

"Not so fast, what's been up with you Barney?" she questioned, blinking away the tears

"What do you mean, Robs? The Barnacle is just as awesome as ever!" He smiled back

"Yeah, you seem happy, you just don't seem you. You never talk about sex anymore. You never accept challenges nobody gave you and go out on conquests to achieve them anymore. Now you're all sweet and lovey and commited. Who are you? I miss Barney."

Looked at the floor and released her hands, moving his own to his head and running them through his hair, "I'm not the same sex-obsessed douche that I used to be. I'm settling down. Before, life was a game to me, and I was a player. I'm done with that. I grew up. Now I recommend you do the same."

He got up and left the bathroom, abandoning the heartbroken Robin on the floor. She washed her face, took a deep breath and headed back out to the booth. She sat quietly the rest of the night, processing everything that had happened; trying to make herself alright, as the group giddily discussed wedding plans.


	3. Nothing But The Best

**Enjoy that one? They are all pretty short but I wrote all the chapters at once so they will be updated quickly. Have any of you listened to the song Someone Like You or watched the video I told you about in the last chapter? Well, here goes. Hope it doesn't suck. Oh and the more reviews, the faster I will post the next chapter. The first four chapters are all pre-written so the more reviews I get, the faster I'll give you more!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own How I Met Your Mother or Adele. But I bet you already knew that.**

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it._

_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_

_That for me it isn't over_

_Never mind_

_I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you two._

The next day, Robin mustered up enough courage to go and see Barney. She had spent the whole night crying and sulking and had decided she had sat in her puddle of milk long enough, she needed to get up, dry off, and get over herself. If wasn't fair to Barney that she had made a sad event out of what was supposed to be the most joyous announcement of his life. Well, unless they had kids, but she couldn't bring herself to think about that. She nervously climbed the stairs up to his apartment, saying a little prayer that Nora wasn't there. She knocked with her sweaty shaking hands. He opened the door, shirtless. God, Nora was there. And they were clearly in the middle of something.

"Robin," he smiled, "come in."

"Nora and you aren't, well, busy?" She asked looking down at her feet.

"Haha, no Robin! Get your mind out of the gutter! I was about to get in the shower."

"Oh sorry," she mumbled, stepping into the apartment

"Nora actually went into the office for a couple hours. What do you need?"

She sighed in relief, gripped her hands into fists and said, "I'm sorry, Barney."

"What for, Robin?" He asked

"For ruining the night last night. I'm your- your friend. I'm supposed to be happy for you, congratulating you. Not having a tantrum. I'm not three. It wasn't fair to you and I'm really sorry." She said, finally looking up into his blue eyes.

He smiled, "Robin, there is no shame in that. It wasn't a tantrum, you broke down. This is overwhelming. If anything, I should apologize for rubbing it in your face."

"No, Barney, don't be sorry for me. This is the happiest time of your life. Don't let me bring you down. I'm happy for you guys," she lied, painting on a smile, "I really am. And I'll find my own guy, if I'm lucky, someone like you. I wish you the best, Barney."

She walked out feeling a lot worse on the inside than she had portrayed on the outside.

Back in the apartment, Barney sat on the couch, his head in his hands. He could read Robin like no one else could. He knew she wasn't okay. And he knew that his relationship with Nora had something to do with it. But, it couldn't be that she loved him again. No, that ended. He jumped at the sound of the door opening. He took a deep breath and sat up.

"I'm back, Barney," Nora smiled seductively at him, getting closer and closer, wrapping his tie around her finger, "now how about we finish what we started earlier."

"Nora, not now. I just, I can't. I'm sorry." He put on a shirt and jacket and left the apartment leaving a confused Nora standing in the empty living room.


	4. Don't Forget Me

**So how amazing have the first three episodes of the season been? Although in the first premier I threw a pillow at the TV and yelled things I cannot repeat with any class when Nora called when B&R were ABOUT to kiss. There really is no excuse for how long its taken me to update, but I've been beyond busy and had bad writers block. But the world has presented me with a rainy day and nothing to do so I'm in the mood. Here goes! Review, its freaking makes my life! And makes me want to write more since I know someone is reading!**

_Don't forget me," I begged_

"_I'll remember," you said,_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love,_

_But sometimes it hurts instead."_

Barney ran out of the building and out on to the sidewalk looking left and right for Robin. He spotted her white sundress, his favorite of her outfits, walking down the street. He chased her until he up by her side. She turned to him with a confused look on her face. He grabbed her hands and pulled her to the side of the sidewalk. His breath was in gasps, so she could tell he had been running.

"Robin, I know you. I know you very well," he began, " And in knowing you so well comes reading you like a book. Something's wrong, and it has to do with Nora and I. Tell me, it's not fair to me that I not know because all I want to do is fix it. I don't want you to feel like you're being left behind in the dust."

Little did he know that the only thing that could make it better was if he left Nora and he wasn't going to do that. He was finally in love, finally ready to settle down. He wouldn't, and really, he _shouldn't _throw that away. Robin felt so stupid. Look at him; all he was doing was being kind and sweet. He was so happy, so in love and she was trying to ruin it. She painfully put aside everything she knew would sabotage he and Nora's relationship and gave him one simple request.

"Don't forget me," she said in a small pleading voice, almost a beg.

"I'll remember," he smiled, "Sometimes it lasts in love and sometimes it hurts instead."

He dropped her hands, smiling and turning back towards home. She smiled, despite how much her heart hurt, and shook her head. He was right.

"Sometimes it lasts in love and sometimes it hurts instead," she repeated to herself, "Nora is one lucky bitch."

**I know, I know. It's SUPER short. But I'm writing another chapter immediately after uploading this one! Review, review, review! Please! Thanks for stopping by and reading a superfan's wandering thoughts. It's VERY appreciated. Well, off to finish up Someone Like You in the next couple hours before NCIS starts. **


	5. Time of Our Lives

**I know this sounds boastful, but I really like this chapter. I feel like it brings back a lot of sweet memories from the group. I couldn't help but tear up while writing it thinking that we have just embarked on the **_**second to last **_**season of How I Met Your Mother. Holy crap, man. Dammit, again with the tears! **

_You know how the time flies_

_Only yesterday it was the time of our lives_

_We were born and raised_

_In a summer haze_

_Bound by the surprise of our glory days_

Nora gone on a business trip, the original gang sat in their booth. Lily sat in the chair on the end of the table because her ever-growing baby bump no longer fit in the constraints of the booth. Just the day before they had found out they were expecting a boy and they were ecstatic.

"Another boy in our group," Lily joked, "Just what we need!"

Marshall not catching on to the sarcasm in her voice giddily agreed, "Yeah! Another person to have sword fights with!"

"Swords? What are you crazy?" Lily argued, her voice going unheard

"And to teach how to pick up the ladies," Barney said, followed by his trademark whip noise

"Um, no Barney. My son does _not_ need to turn into you!" Lily continued

"To teach about all of the cool unknown facts in the world! He'll be the smartest kid on the planet!" Ted added, bouncing in his seat

"There is no way this mother is letting her son turn into an "encyclopaydia" saying douche-"

"I can take him to the shooting range! And teach him how to play hockey!"

"No way," Marshall laughed, "My boy is going to be Vanilla Thunder Jr., king of skee ball and master of the hoops."

"And laser tag! He _has _to learn laser tag!"

"STOP! STOP! STOP!" Lily yelled, "He is _not_ going to play laser tag, shoot a gun, use women, be a douche, or freakin' Vanilla Thunder Jr.!"

"But Lily!" The rest whined in unison

She sighed, "Fine, he can play laser tag _sometimes,_ and maybe go to a hockey game now and then, but he will _not_ shoot guns, use women, sword fight, or say "encyclopaydia!"

Ted looked hurt and muttered "It's the correct pronunciation…"

"Lily?" Marshall looked at her with puppy dog eyes, "You didn't say anything about Vanilla Thunder Jr.?"

"Eh, yeah, he can be Vanilla Thunder Jr. But he'll need his own name, I've used Vanilla Thunder too many times on you during activities other than skee and basket ball…."

Marshall and Lily high fived while Ted, Robin, and Barney looked disturbed.

"Man," Barney sighed, "Nothing makes you feel old like a baby, huh?"

The group nodded nostalgically.

"Seems like forever ago I learned to shoot and clean a deer…" Robin sighed, getting strange looks from her friends, "And of course a long time since _Let's Go to the Mall"_

"Since Marvin Jr. and I used to lock Marcus in the garage with rabid raccoons!" Marshall laughed

"You were the one who got locked in the raccoon weren't you, baby…?"

"God, Lily! It's a sensitive topic! Just let me have this one!"

They laughed and fell into a comfortable silence. Robin's mind wandered and somehow found it daydreaming.

_She was sitting on the couch in Ted's apartment. The red, yellow, and orange apparel made it obvious that it was Thanksgiving. Barney walked up to her and kissed her on the lips softly._

"_Hey babe, wine?" _

"_No, remember?" _

"_Oh yeah, with child. You'd think after you've gone through it once you would remember pregnant women can't drink. Of course at this time last time you were throwing up from everything and wanted to rip my head off for asking if you could pass me the salt."_

"_Lily says every pregnancy is different, she would know, she's done it three times."_

"_Yeah, she's got quite the super uterus."_

"_Barney!"_

"_Oh, sorry, ummm, I meant, your super uterus is the only one for me!"_

Robin was suddenly jolted from her daydream.

"Robin! ROBIN!" Ted said loudly, waving his hands in her face dramatically

"Um, sorry, what?" she said shaking her head.

"What colors should Barney and Nora use for the flowers?" Ted repeated

"Wait, what were the options?" she said biting her lip to keep the pain down. Even just the mention of their wedding killed her.

"Man, what's with you tonight? You're really spacey." Marshall inquired

"Uh, nothing just tired. I guess I should head out then. Bye guys."

They all waved and she left the bar, wiping away the tears that started to pool in her eyes.

"_I've got to stop doing this. I can't keep dreaming about him." _She told herself.

**YAY! Two chapters done in one day! And this one is long! And I'm not done yet! I know, I know, you love me. Now how about proving it by hitting that little button down there that says review? Pleeeease? I'll give you a hypothetical high five? Thanks for reading!**


End file.
